Jet Set
by Calamithy
Summary: oneshot, ua, yaoi. Duo rend un service à son meilleur ami... il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qui allait lui tomber dessus. Pour Coquillette !


**Disclai****mers**** : Pas à moi  
**

**Avertissement : aucun si ce n'est que Duo est déguisé...  
**

**Rating : T.**

**Genre : rendre un service à un copain qui fait parti de la Jet Set c'est un genre ? XD  
**

**Pour qui ? Pour Coquillette ! Je lui avais promis, comme quoi, pas besoin de me harceler héhé  
**

Je l'ai écrite aujourd'hui, j'ai passé une journée absolument merdique. Ca a été un bon défouloir ;p

**Micis**** : à ceux qui m'ont reviewée dernièrement, merci beaucoup, je vous répondrai bientôt.**

* * *

**Jet Set (ou Amour, Yoga et Fleurs Fanées)**

-

**Appartement de Carlton Raberba Winner, 16 juin 2008, Paris**

-

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi je dois faire ça, Carlton Raberba Winner Quatrième du nom ?

- M'appelle pas comme ça…

- C'est ce qu'il y a écrit sur ton putain de carton d'invitation.

- … Je préfère quand tu m'appelles Quat'.

- Et moi je préfère que tu me prennes pas pour un con.

-

Un homme blond, en costume noir Yves Saint-Laurent, faisant les cent pas dans ses chaussures italiennes de la même couleur.

-

- Je ne te prends pas pour un imbécile, Duo… C'est juste que je n'ai pas le choix.

- Comment ça t'as pas le choix ? Tu peux toujours ne pas y aller à ta soirée si elle te saoule ?

- Cela fait parti de mes obligations. En tant que descendant direct d'un des membres fondateurs de la confrérie Beta Sigma Gamma. J'aimerais avoir le choix.

- Ca te regarde je vois pas où j'interviens…

-

Un homme en jogging noir, dans la position du lotus.

De longs cheveux châtains noués en une tresse africaine.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Enervé.

-

- Je dois venir accompagné Duo… et ce serait cool si tu…

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu le lis le mot, là, sur ton carton ? C'est pas « accompagné » qu'il y a écrit.

- Ca revient au même…

- On parle pas la même langue alors. C'est ptet parce que j'ai des origines hawaïennes ?

- Bon, il est écrit « cavalière » mais….

- Justement ! Trouve-toi une femme ! Paie-toi une Escort Girl !

-

Un châtain qui reste difficilement dans la position du lotus.

-

- Je ne peux demander ça à aucune fille. Elle croirait que je veux l'épouser ou irait baver aux paparazzis. Et j'aimerais bien dire que ce sont mes chevilles.

- J'aimerais bien que tu sois pas un héritier ça me ferait des vacances.

- Ca m'en ferait aussi mais je voyagerais plus en classe affaires et ça c'est trop difficile. Et puis je pourrais pas en faire profiter mon prof de yoga préféré.

- Cherche pas, les compliments t'amèneront nulle part. T'as de vraies amies parmi les groupies, des nanas qui pensent pas qu'à ta thune ?

-

Bonne question.

-

- Elles ont des mecs. Et donc, tu sais, des choses à faire…

- Ca veut dire que j'ai rien à faire, moi ?

- Ca veut dire que tu n'as rien de prévu aujourd'hui et que je suis désespéré. Que tu es le seul en qui j'ai réellement confiance pour demander ça. Et que… qu'est-ce que tu es beau !

- Je ne suis pas… comment ça je suis beau ?

- Tu as un corps à tomber, un sourire craquant, des yeux magnifiques, tu as un cerveau et quand tu le veux tu es adorable.

- Paroles, paroles…

- Et tu l'es encore plus quand tu rougis. Tu es le plus beau de mes potes, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Ouais et tu étais bien bourré.

-

Petit sourire

-

- Ca m'empêchait pas de le penser, tu sais. Ca ne nous a pas empêchés de passer quelques nuits ensemble…

- Ouais mais bon là il ne s'agit pas de se faire du bien. Il s'agit de me faire passer pour une meuf à ta fraternité de merde. Et ça va pas être possible.

- Ce ne serait que pour quelques heures…

- Je suis gay, Quat'. Je suis pas une drag queen.

- Je sais, moi aussi. Et tu le sais, trésor, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais pas essayé…

- Justement tu m'as essayé et j'aimerai savoir en huit ans ce qui a pu te faire croire que je mettrais une jupe. Et si tu dis mes cheveux longs je te décalque dans le mur.

- Zen, Duo.

-

Zen, zen.

Il en avait de belles.

-

- Je suis zen, je te préviens, histoire que _tu_ sois zen.

- Je ne peux pas ramener de mec et faire un impair. Si tu viens avec moi – t'ai-je dit que je te suppliais à genoux… as-tu oublié comme tu aimais me voir à genoux ? -

- … Tu triches, là…

- Ben si tu viens et si tu veux me voir à genoux, il faut impérativement que tu passes pour une femme.

- Ca va pas non ? Où t'as vu que je rêvais de m'habiller en gonzesse ? C'est quoi cette honte ?

-

Le blond prend un air intelligent.

-

- Tu seras masqué, comme nous tous ! Et puis essaie de comprendre. Ne pas t'habiller en femme serait comme ramener un mec au bal des débutantes. Ce serait contraire au protocole et je ne veux pas être déshérité pour ce genre de trucs pompe-dard.

- Euh c'est juste pas le bal des débutantes, Stéphane Burne. Dans les faits tu veux ramener un mec.

- Dans les faits je veux te faire passer pour une fille parce que je ne peux pas en amener une vraie pour les raisons que tu connais.

- Franchement me faire passer pour une fille… c'est complètement farfelu ton truc et infaisable.

-

C'est vrai.

-

- Oui c'est farfelu… mais ce n'est pas impossible à réaliser.

- Euh Quat' ? Je suis taillé comme un mec. Tu me trouves peut-être à ton goût…

- Beau. Et l'esthétisme ça me connait.

- L'école d'art ne te fait pas esthète universel. Bref, t'as beau me trouver beau en mec, en nana tu vas vite déchanter.

- Pas spécialement…

-

Le châtain reste dans la position du lotus tout en énumérant avec ses doigts.

-

- Regarde la réalité en face mon gars. J'ai pas une morphologie androgyne. J'ai une morphologie de mec.

- …

- Je chausse du 46 et j'ai des sales orteils. Les talons c'est même pas la peine et les chaussures ouvertes c'est pas possible c'est Hiroshima.

- Euh… en tongs tes pieds ne sont pas dégueu.

- C'est parce que je sais les choisir. Et les pompes pour meufs ressemblent à rien, c'est à se demander comment elles font pour se chausser.

- Ces dernières années c'est moins pire qu'avant.

- T'as qu'à les porter alors.

-

Touché.

-

- …

- J'ai des jambes correctes.

- Oh, oui… t'as de ces cuisseaux…

- … mais de joueur de basket, même en les épilant – et tu vas te faire foutre, Quatre – ça le fera pas. Me mettre une jupe courte reviendrait à à peu de chose près faire la même à Chewbacca.

- J'ai rien dit, moi…

- Mais t'as les yeux qui brillent. J'ai des attributs de mecs mais à la limite on peut les cacher avec des vêtements amples.

- A la limite, oui. Tu en as une grosse.

-

Oh, le coquin.

-

- Oh, la ferme, c'est juste ton dé à coudre qui est rouillé.

- La dernière fois tu as dit « c'est bon en toi ». A moins que tu sois passé au format aiguille – ce dont je doute…

- Tu traînes trop avec moi.

- Pas assez à mon goût. Je n'ai plus le temps de rien, je te vois pour que tu me rendes service… quel ami je fais.

- Le meilleur. Et tu en profites honteusement.

- C'est parce que je t'aime.

-

Et c'est vrai.

L'un était le petit soleil de l'autre.

-

- Et que je te le rends à peu près. De toute façon c'est pas possible. Regarde-moi.

- C'est ce que je fais, Duo…

- J'ai des hanches de mec bien droites.

- Tu as une petite cambrure sexy et des bonnes fesses rondes.

- J'ai pas des fesses de brésiliennes tout en plastique. J'ai des fesses de mec.

- C'est clair.

- J'ai pas des tablettes de chocolat mais j'ai des abdos dessinés…

- Comme un mec, je sais.

- Tu sais mais t'insistes quand même. J'ai des petits pecs qui ressemblent pas à des œufs au plat de nana filiforme.

-

Le blond prend un air rêveur.

-

- Avec quelques petits poils tous doux…

- Ouais, j'ai un système pileux super développé à la « Cendrillon, il est deux heures du mat', ta barbe pousse sous le fond de teint ».

- …

- J'ai les épaules carrées et les muscles des bras bien définis.

- Ca c'est l'aviron tous les weekends… Dis, ça gagne combien un prof de yoga ?

- Trop bien sa vie quand parmi ses élèves il a deux-trois fils d'industriels. Bref ça peut pas marcher. Trop masculin pour ça.

-

Excellente thèse.

Il manquait l'antithèse.

-

- Ben Duo… Je peux demander à mon tailleur de te faire faire une tunique fluide à manches longues, d'inspiration chinoise. De la couleur de tes yeux, près du corps et très légèrement marquée à la taille. Comme une femme.

- …

- Un pantalon à ta mesure qui soulignera tes non formes, arrondira un poil tes hanches-règles et caressera amoureusement la ligne de tes fesses-rapporteurs et de tes jambes-compas.

- Et mon 46 au cul ?

-

YSL hausse les épaules.

-

- En ce moment ils font des chaussures à talons de 4 centimètres. Les talons sont féminins et harmonieux mais ils ne sont pas fins, un mec pas drag queen pourrait marcher avec.

- …

- Et chez mon chausseur particulier ils font toutes les pointures. Ça mettra un peu plus en valeur ta ligne.

- Ouais c'est ça, en marchant comme un cow-boy ?

- Tu réduiras la marche au strict minimum ?

-

Quand Quatre papillonne des cils, Duo sourit.

Duo résiste mal aux gens qui le font rire vraiment.

-

- C'est clair. Donc on va pas danser alors ?

- On dansera au moins une fois tous les deux parce qu'il faut donner le change – et que j'aime danser avec toi. Après je devrais faire mon macho et aller te présenter de table en table… après j'aurais des conversations à tenir « entre hommes ».

- C'est la quatrième dimension…

- C'est le grand-monde. La soirée sera un peu chiante mais elle se terminera assez vite, on restera suffisamment longtemps pour être courtois. A la limite y aura deux-trois petites amies officielles ou coups d'un soir de membres de la confrérie qui voudront discuter… là tu peux être poli et les éjecter. Et évidemment d'autres mecs peuvent vouloir t'inviter à danser. Et là tu refuses… pour des raisons évidentes.

- Quoi, parce que je peux hisser la grand-voile ?

-

Nous irons jusqu'à San Francisco…

YMCA…

-

- Aussi. Parce que tu es accompagné(e) surtout et que ce ne serait pas… correct vis-à-vis de l'étiquette, Duo.

- Ah parce que c'est correct de faire semblant de…

- Correct dans la mesure du possible.

- Ok. Si je résume bien, pour tes beaux yeux turquoise je vais me faire chier à une soirée au palais des hétéros riches, cons et pète-secs, où je peux danser qu'avec toi et parler à des merdeuses.

- C'est à peu près ça.

- Pardonne-moi d'essayer de trouver une bonne raison d'y aller, en dehors du fait que tu me le revailles.– pas que je te sous-estime mais à ce stade, te rendre service c'est carrément pas une compensation -.

- Notre amitié ?

-

Haussement de sourcil aux yeux indigo.

-

- Elle est belle l'amitié. Hm… voyons… dans ce genre d'événements gratte-cul y a de la bouffe de merde mais y a de la bonne bibine qui coule à flot.

- Euh…

- T'es pas d'accord, Quat' ?

- Si, si…

- A supposer que je te rende service, je resterais donc juste à côté du bar, où j'attendrais que tu viennes me chercher pour repartir. Je me pendrais à ton bras comme une vraie jeune fille comme ça, si la bibine me fracasse de trop, j'éviterais de me casser la gueule avec mes sales pompes tout en ayant l'air amoureux. Vu que le déguisement n'est pas à proprement parler féminin et que personne ne me connait à part toi, je peux faire un petit effort. Ça c'est ce que j'appelle un super compromis.

- Euh je pense pas non. Déjà c'est pas très féminin d'avoir une descente de corsaire.

- ?

-

Ah ouais ?

-

- Et puis si les gens te saoulent tu vas boire. Et si tu bois tu risques de te trahir…

- Tu veux dire que si j'accepte, j'aurais même pas le droit de me bourrer un tout petit peu la gueule ?

- Tout ce que je te demande c'est de donner l'illusion d'être une fille classe et discrète. Pas Paris Hilton, Duo.

- Mais c'est l'enfer !

- C'est mon monde. Alors tu peux tirer d'un mauvais pas ton vieux copain ?

- Seulement si après je te tire dans un coin… de mon lit pour dormir avec toi. C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps et tes pieds qui puent me manquent un peu.

- Il te faut un mec, Duo.

- Ouais toi aussi. Et c'est pas ce soir qu'on va le trouver ! D'ailleurs pour le costume… ça risque d'être mort vu l'heure qu'il est et que c'est aujourd'hui.

-

Quatre prend un sourire contrit et se mord la lèvre.

-

- Ben en fait… je l'ai déjà fait faire en prévision…

- Quaaaaatre….

- Il ne reste plus qu'un peu de maquillage pour unifier la peau.

- Pas de rouge à lèvres.

- Non, juste un baume lissant et transparent, tu as les lèvres gercées..

- …

- Et une pointe de mascara noir qui agrandira ton regard et allongera tes longs cils.

- Quaaaaaaaaaatre ! A quoi ça sert puisque je vais porter le masque de Robin dans Batman ?

* * *

**POV de Duo, 23h30, Hotel Wilton, Paris.**

-

On arrive.

La soirée à lieu dans l'un des salons d'un luxueux Hôtel Parisien.

C'est grand, c'est doré, les lustres sont extravagants et moches et j'ai chaud sous le fond de teint, comment font les nanas – et les gars – qui se tartinent ?

Comment font les clowns ?

La musique est sympa, plutôt classique en ce « début » de soirée.

Quatre m'a dit qu'à partir de 00h00 un dj allait s'occuper de la sono, pour mettre le feu.

J'accorde mes pas à ceux de Quatre, que je tiens par le bras.

Les gens nous regardent bizarrement et me font pour la plupart de grands sourires.

Je suis grillé, j'en suis sûr.

-

- Duo, tu vas te faire draguer à la minute où je vais te lâcher.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que pendant que tu regardais tes pieds pour ne pas t'éclater, deux-trois mecs t'ont fait des appels de langue.

- Ils étaient mignons ?

- Non. Mais je te le dis.

-

Mes yeux parcourent la salle.

Les nanas sont toutes sapées comme des princesses classes, que les robes soient courtes ou longues.

Toutes bien coupées, presque toutes sylphides.

Presque toutes blondes et refaites.

Toutes masquées et maquillées comme des voitures volées, certaines bronzées comme un pancake brûlé.

Et la plupart des mecs qui sont là ont l'air mignon.

Et je peux pas y toucher.

Le désespoir me guette.

Jusqu'à ce que je vois un gars bâti comme un prince évoluer sur la piste, avec un loup noir, comme le mien. On voit qu'il sait danser, il a la classe féline. J'ai trop envie d'être dans ses bras.

J'envie la pouffiasse – qui elle porte un masque qui lui couvre tout le visage.

Un masque blanc.

-

- Wow ! C'est qui le rouquin en Armani gris perle ? Celui qui danse avec la fille en mini robe noire ?

-

Quatre se raidit dans son smoking.

Il est trop beau lui aussi, il attire la lumière et les regards.

-

- « C'est » inaccessible.

- Mais encore ?

- Trowa Barton.

- Quoi ton « rival » des bacs à sable ? Celui qui te piquait systématiquement toutes les filles qui sortaient avec toi depuis le lycée ?

- Oui, pour les éjecter une semaine après. Entretemps j'ai fini par ne plus montrer mes conquêtes – et à me concentrer un peu plus sur les mecs, discrètement

- Il sait que t'es bi ?

-

Quatre prend un air horrifié.

-

- Non ! Enfin si, peut-être, en tous cas je cache mes mecs, envieux comme il est il serait capable de me les piquer rien que pour me monter qu'il est mieux que moi.

- Et autour de toi ils savent que t'es bi ? Parce qu'on peut le lui dire ! Quoique de nos jours tout le monde s'en fout, surtout dans la jet-set.

- Ca fait parti des choses qui se chuchotent mais qui ne doivent pas être prouvées sous peine d'être réprouvées, Duo.

- Au XXIe siècle ?

- Les vieilles familles aristocratiques sont hypocrites. Certains chefs d'état font semblant de s'entendre avec leur épouse pour rester au top dans les sondages ou se faire élire.

-

Il n'a pas tort.

-

- Moi ça me dépasse complètement que ce que tu fasses avec ton gland intéresse tous les écureuils.

- Non Duo par chez moi, ils s'en foutent. Je peux faire ce que je veux du moment que ça reste discret et que je respecte les traditions.

- C'est qu'ils ne s'en foutent pas.

- C'est qu'ils s'en foutent quand même, Duo. Il y a des gens qui n'ont le droit de rien, même discrètement. Moi si je me marie et que je prends 15 amants, si je suis discret personne ne va me gonfler.

-

Mouais…

Oh.

Oh-oh…

-

- Hm… oula.

- Quoi ?

- Je viens de voir ton rouquin faire vire-voleter sa cavalière, ce faisant il a posé les yeux sur moi.

- Ce n'est pas mon rouquin. Et ?

- If looks could kill…

- Quoi ?

- Il m'a lancé un regard peu amène.

- Il a dû penser que j'allais venir seul puisqu'il ne me voyait plus avec personne. Tu as dû gâcher ses plans. Gaffe, tu peux te faire draguer.

- Je serais pas contre…

-

J'ai faim.

Pour une fois le buffet est blindé de trucs qui ont l'air bon et qui sentent bons – c'est pas normal à ces soirées de merde la bouffe est merdique.

La table est internationale tant mieux, mon appétit ne connaît pas de frontière.

Salade grecque, acras, achards, brochettes de fruits frais et exotiques, de tomates cerises juteuses et de vrai gouda piqués sur des ananas, des canapés, des bouchées à la reine, des blinis, des petits-fours au chèvre roulés au jambon, du magret de canard à la pêche – bien rosé - des pains de viande, du mignon de veau à la truffe !!

Et du champagne, du porto blanc et du vrai whiskey… de la bonne tequila, de la manzana, de la vodka au caramel et…

Et moi je vais devoir picorer une carotte parce que je veux soi-disant pas grossir.

Avec tout le sport que je fais…

Mais non, c'est pas assez raffiné tout ça.

Avec tout le yoga que je pratique, je peux aller avec grâce jusqu'au pain de viande ?

Je dois être aussi blanc que la nappe tellement je suis vert.

Ou peut-être bien rouge comme les magnifiques roses baccarats dans les vases de cristal – j'aurais bien voulu être transparent, là, maintenant.

Deux personnes, l'un en costume noir et aux yeux bleu sombre en loup noir, l'autre en robe à bretelle ivoire et chignon lâche et loup blanc, hissée sur des escarpins à talons aiguille – et qui sait marcher avec – nous fixent, une coupe de champagne à la main.

Avant de s'approcher de nous.

C'est sûr que d'être pris en flagrant délit de mater le présentoir comme si j'étais le loup de Tex Avery, limite la langue qui pend ça fait pas sexy.

Je sais que Quatre se retient de me mettre une tape derrière la tête.

Mais j'ai la dalle.

Et j'ai l'estomac qui gargouille.

Yeux bleu sombre parle.

Je ne dois pas baver. Ce n'est pas féminin.

-

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir Heero, Réléna. Je vous présente mon amie…

-

Euh…

Duo ça n'allait pas être possible.

On allait opter pour…

-

- Dale.

-

On attend que le cavalier présente sa dame… mais j'ai été obligé de le court-circuiter.

Ben j'ai pas menti, je m'appelle Dale Luano, Luano étant un prénom hawaïen qui veut dire « source de joie »

Papa voulait Dale, comme Pépé. Maman voulait Luano… comme Papy.

J'ai les deux et je contracte le tout depuis l'école.

Depuis Papa m'appelle Dale. Maman m'appelle Luano. Et mes parents ont divorcé.

Ils étaient loin d'être zen alors j'ai dû apprendre à l'être.

J'ai parlé à voix très basse pour pas qu'on capte de trop qu'elle est un poil trop rauque.

Si je la module, je fais tapette.

J'ai essayé. Yeux bleu sombre ouvre la bouche.

-

- Dale.

-

Mon prénom coule sur ses lèvres comme un bon chocolat.

Paas biiien.

-

- Comme c'est original. Cela peut être un prénom féminin ?

-

Et ouais je suis une femme pour la nuit, l'espace de quelques secondes j'avais presque zappé ce détail.

Merci Réléna.

-

- C'est unisexe. Il y en a même des célèbres.

- Ah oui ?

-

Elle est sceptique.

-

- La petite amie de Flash Gordon s'appelle Dale Arden.

- Ah peut-être. Je ne connais pas, c'est un créateur ?

-

C'est vrai que tout le monde ne connaît pas Flash Gordon.

Ce type en rouge qui sauve l'univers. Le tout premier super-héros gay (enfin le plus mignon pour moi)

Bien sûr il fait semblant d'être hétéro, à sauver cette Dale.

De toute façon je préférais Aura, la fille de Ming l'impitoyable.

Ma conversation n'est pas raffinée mais je m'en fous.

C'est une culture autre !

Si je commence à parler de trucs que je connais, genre les différents types de yoga et leur origine, des cinq voies majeures, des multi aspects techniques et ethniques et autres machins pas sexy comme à la télé, je vais les saouler, comme un professionnel saoulera un amateur trop relou.

-

Parce que évidemment comme ces gens là savent tout, ils vont me dire qu'ils voient où je veux en venir en hochant la tête comme les toutous dans les voitures.

Ce qui sera complètement faux parce que si j'étais pas baigné dedans depuis tout petit j'aurais rien capté.

Y a trop de spécificités pour tout appréhender rapidement, raison pour laquelle il faudrait idéalement une sensibilisation à la philosophie et à l'histoire des différents yogas avant de choisir lequel correspond à ce que l'on recherche vraiment.

-

Et comme les m'as-tu vu ont tendance à sortir des conneries plus grosses les unes que les autres – si Quatre n'avait pas été si mignon à mon cours je l'aurais tapé -, je devrais les reprendre et sortir ma science, ce qu'ils ne vont pas aimer, à leur place j'aimerais pas.

Et oui les métiers-passion parfois ça rend con, obtus et snob. Moi le premier.

Le petit ami me fixe, ouvre la bouche avant de parler.

-

- Vous aimez les vieux comics ?

-

Lui il connaît !

Je prends le temps de jeter un œil à Quatre, semblant demander sa permission de continuer, jouant les dames d'un autre temps jusqu'au bout.

Quatre a un fou rire intérieur, je le lis dans son regard.

Je parle tout bas.

-

- Pas vraiment, juste les films kitsch. Et les B.O de Queen.

- Hm… j'aime beaucoup Queen aussi. Indémodable. Le clip d'I want to break free est kitschissime et en même temps incontournable.

- Totalement.

-

Il me fait un de ces sourires…

Pas bon.

Pas bon.

Je serais tenté de sourire aussi.

-

- Eh bien on va vous laisser. Il faut que je la fasse danser un peu quand même. Si vous voulez nous excuser…

- Faites, faites… il ne faut pas laisser les jolies cavalières attendre.

-

Merci Quatre d'avoir écourté poliment la conversation.

Mais je me sens mal de marcher droit avec les yeux de ce mec sur mes reins.

Et d'ailleurs ça loupe pas.

-

- Duo, t'es pas là pour draguer.

- Mais je drague pas ! Il me parle.

-

Quatre me serre un peu plus.

C'est qu'avec les talons je suis un poil plus grand que lui.

J'aime bien danser avec lui, je suis bien dans ses bras, on a l'habitude.

Je peux m'appuyer contre lui sans le coller, vu qu'il ne va rien découvrir qu'il ne sache déjà.

Je peux passer les mains dans ses cheveux, caresser sa nuque.

Je peux même sourire contre son cou, comme ça je donne le change.

Mais on ne s'embrasse pas même si à ce moment précis je voudrais bien.

Parce qu'on est bien ensemble, parce qu'on a l'habitude.

Parce que j'ai très envie d'être enlacé, embrassé par quelqu'un d'autre.

Quelqu'un qui me prend pour une jeune femme.

-

- Tu intrigues Heero, Duo.

- Quoi, je fais pas assez féminine ?

- Disons que tu n'es pas « trop » masculin donc ça va.

- Tu veux dire que je ne suis pas comme d'habitude ?

- Oui, c'est une version édulcorée de toi, sinon le pot aux roses serait découvert.

- Bon. Je ne l'intrigue peut-être pas, il a été poli et m'a parlé un peu.

- Heero n'a jamais parlé à mes copines. Il les trouvait toutes connes.

- C'est un compliment alors.

- S'il ne te trouve pas « conne », il va essayer de trouver ce qui cloche. Apparemment tu ne corresponds pas aux pouffiasses habituelles.

-

Je me recule, lui tirant gentiment l'oreille.

-

- Tu veux que je joue les pouffes ? J'arriverais même pas à tortiller du cul avec ces talons de merde ! Par contre je peux t'allumer sur la piste…

- Non, faut qu'on soit un peu discrets, sinon on sera sur les tabloïds.

- De toute façon on sera sur les tabloïds.

- C'est vrai. Arrange-toi pour rester de dos et pour garder ton loup.

- Ok. Tu veux que je t'appelle bébé toutes les cinq minutes et que je m'assois sur tes genoux ?

- …

- Tu veux que je fasse la poule ?

-

Il éclate de rire contre mon cou et nous dansons un peu plus vite, il guide mes pas.

D'habitude c'est le contraire.

Il prend sa petite revanche en s'amusant avec moi.

Il danse vraiment bien.

Lorsque je ne regarde pas Quatre ou que je ne ferme pas les yeux pour savourer la danse et son eau de toilette à peine sucrée, je m'aperçois qu' Armani Gris ne nous quitte pas des yeux

Et quand je dis « nous », c'est « moi »

C'est moi qu'il regarde. Et il me déteste.

Apparemment toutes les femmes doivent être avec lui.

Ça tombe bien, je n'en suis pas une.

En glissant sur ma talonnette j'entre en collision avec quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je suis pris en sandwich, Quatre devant…

-

- Excusez…

-

Et le type qui me déteste derrière.

De très près il a une carrure impressionnante et des yeux vraiment magnifiques.

Verts.

Il me rappelle quelqu'un.

Mais Quatre me tire contre lui et le moment magique est terminé.

Il a grommelé pendant tout le reste du slow.

Carlton n'aime vraiment pas ce Trowa Barton.

Et il le lui rend bien.

-

- Non mais quel connard… il va se faire foutre. Il se trouve quelqu'un d'autre.

- Mais voyons, Quatre… je suis ta petite femme pour la soirée.

-

Cette remarque m'a valu un éclat de rire et une petite tape derrière la tête.

Et ah oui, un bisou dans le cou.

-

-

Après quelques danses, Quatre s'est excusé et est parti discuter entre hommes.

Moi j'ai fait tapisserie à côté du buffet en regardant les gens danser.

De temps en temps je participais à des conversations hautement philosophiques avec des haussements de sourcil désespérés que l'on prenait manifestement pour de l'intérêt.

-

- Salut, tu crois que Cindy Sanders elle chantera à la Star Academy ?

- J'aime trop son look.

- Et tu savais que Paris Hilton elle sortait avec…

- Et Lindsay Lohan est habillée par…

- …

-

Et je ne pouvais pas boire.

Je piquais quelques petits fours en essayant de ne pas me les enfourner.

Au bas mot une dizaine de gars, presque tous maqués, est venu m'offrir une des roses qui était dans le vase, histoire de jouer les romantiques à deux balles pour m'inviter à danser.

-

- Tu es belle.

- Je suis surtout _accompagnée_.

-

Je refusais poliment – et parfois dans la douleur quand ils étaient mignons.

Aux plus lourds je faisais des poignées de mains assez viriles, avec leurs yeux au bord des larmes.

Marre des mecs qui schnouffent des bras et/ou de la gueule, les nanas, je compatis vraiment, croiser autant de relous peut amener au bord du suicide.

Je plaçais toutes les roses volées/offertes derrière moi sur la table.

Hmph. Les mecs sont pathétiques.

Heureusement que c'était des belles fleurs et pas celles du vendeur à la sauvette « un néro, un néro » qui te harcèle dans les restaurants avec leurs roses tellement congelées qu'on dirait des tulipes, senteur air wick, qui tiennent pas de la soirée.

-

- Re-Bonsoir.

-

Il m'a fait sursauter.

Il a un verre de champagne à la main et le lève à ma santé.

Je réponds par un signe de tête.

C'est pas poli mais bon, j'ai la voix un peu trop grave, quoi.

Si je la camoufle de trop je fais tapette et c'est pas une mouche.

Je sue comme un bœuf c'est top moumoute.

-

- Je vois que vous êtes très demandée.

- Il reste encore des roses dans le vase, c'est que je ne le suis pas tant que ça.

-

Je lui fais un clin d'œil.

Il sourit.

-

- Vous ne manquez pas d'aplomb.

- On dit ça.

-

On dit plein d'autres choses aussi.

Il penche la tête et me regarde de côté.

-

- Vous avez mal à la gorge ?

- J'ai pris froid.

-

Non j'essaie d'avoir une voix de nana pas trop fausse.

C'est dur d'avoir des hormones males.

Et d'avoir mué.

-

- Comment avez-vous connu Quatre ? Il ne nous avait jamais parlé de vous et vous semblez très proches.

- Nous le sommes. Quant au fait qu'il n'ait jamais parlé de moi… Chaque personne a son jardin secret. On s'est connu à un cours de yoga.

-

Le mien.

Quatre et moi avons convenu de ne pas mentir sur le sujet.

Vu qu'il n'avait jamais parlé de moi à ses amis de la jet-set, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils me reconnaissent dans une description quelconque.

-

- Ah ? Où ?

-

Dans ton cul ?

Et là, je vais à demi mentir, parce qu'il peut me retrouver.

-

- A _domicile_.

-

Piégé. S'il pose plus de questions, s'il s'impose, il ira trop loin.

Ce serait mal venu et trop tendancieux de demander des cours à domicile de yoga à la prétendue petite amie d'un de ses « amis ».

Surtout quand on la connaissait depuis 10 minutes.

Fin de la conversation.

-

- Vous pratiquez depuis longtemps ?

- J'ai commencé enfant, j'ai baigné dedans.

- J'ai commencé ado. J'ai conseillé à Quatre de s'y mettre il y a plusieurs années, avec le poids de ses responsabilités, les affaires, tout ça. Il a toujours refusé d'en faire avec moi.

- Ah...

- Peut-être pas la bonne méthode, Dale ?

- Peut-être pas le bon _sexe, _Heero ?

-

Il fait du yoga !

Je peux m'amuser un tout petit, petit peu, non ?

-

- Le sexe est toujours _bon_ voyons.

-

Pourquoi il dit ça ? C'est pas ce que j'ai dit ?

Qu'est-ce que je réponds à ça, moi, sans me trahir ?

Ne pas polémiquer.

-

- Heureusement.

- En tous cas il a l'air en forme et c'est visiblement grâce à vous.

- En partie, peut-être.

-

Je flirte pas, je suis juste sincère !

Je suis pas sa copine, à Quat' !

Je suis son meilleur pote et de temps en temps, son bon petit coup dans les chaussettes.

-

- Je vous ai observé sur la piste.

- Ah ?

- Il sourit beaucoup.

- …

-

Je souris également.

Ça, ça a des chances de venir de moi.

-

- Et quant à sa manière de bouger… il est visiblement plus… souple…

- C'est le yoga.

- J'aimerais bien discuter de nos… techniques.

-

Il me lance un regard qui n'est pas appuyé, mais qui est intense.

Il veut que je sois sa prof particulière ?

Si moi je flirte pas, lui, si.

La vie est trop cruelle.

Je n'ai pas de vagin.

-

- Faudra qu'on s'organise ça avec Quatre alors.

- Je…

- Heeroooo ?

-

Réléna, mon sauveur.

-

- Vous êtes attendu.

- Retenez-moi.

-

Je hausse un sourcil.

-

- Pardon ?

- Retenez-moi, elle me saoule.

- Prétextez un entretien viril.

- Vous n'êtes pas censée être un homme, Dale.

-

Il regarde à gauche et à droite, vérifiant sans doute que Réléna ne le voit pas.

Puis il a sorti sa main droite de derrière son dos et a produit…

Une rose blanche.

Il me l'a tendue.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de ne pas accepter.

-

- Ne cherchez pas Quatre, Heero. Trouvez-le.

-

Quatre sera ton excuse, j'ai envie de l'être mais c'est pas possible.

Les yeux sont partout, peut-être la foule a-t-elle suivi le manège.

Réléna est de dos.

Le temps qu'elle se retourne, il s'en va.

Je pose la rose parmi celles que j'ai reçues.

Une de plus. Je me retiens de la humer, je suis observé.

Ah, la jet-set.

* * *

**Les toilettes du Palace, au même moment.**

-

Deux hommes tirent la chasse en même temps, sortent du cabinet et avancent vers le lavabo pour se laver les mains.

Dans les toilettes occidentales à la japonaise.

Autant dire au top de la classe.

-

- Winner.

- Barton.

-

Ils se détestent et ils se parlent.

La chasse-d'eau adoucit les moeurs ?

Bienvenue dans la jet set.

Ils ne se regardent pas.

Ils passent machinalement leurs mains sous un fin robinet.

La juste dose d'un savon à l'amande coulent sur leurs doigts.

Ils frottent.

Armani gris parle.

-

- Joli trophée.

- Ce n'est pas un trophée, c'est mon _amie._

-

YSL noir glisse ses doigts savonneux sous les capteurs.

Une eau à juste température rince le tout.

-

- C'est une bombe.

- Ah, ça oui.

-

Oui Duo était beau.

Oui Trowa allait essayer de le lui piquer.

Encore.

Mais ça n'allait pas être possible.

-

- Et c'est un gars, Quatre.

-

Quatre était près à répondre un « oui c'est ça », vu que d'habitude Trowa aurait dit « je la mettrais dans mon lit avec que t'ai eu le temps de dire capote »

Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait dit.

-

- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce…

-

Qui te fait dire ça ?

YSL noir active le sèche-main en oubliant un tout petit détail : ses mains.

-

- Il a de beaux cheveux, très longs, il est fin… mais il est taillé comme un mec.

- Ca lui fera plaisir, tiens…

-

Un sourire narquois aux yeux turquoise qui était à deux doigts de ne pas en mener large.

C'était la dernière personne qui devait être au courant.

Il fallait mentir. Vite.

Mais Armani gris le prend de court.

Le pend haut et court.

-

- Et je le croise tous les matins en faisant mon jogging.

- Tu dois la confondre avec…

-

Avec qui ?

Qui ressemblait à Duo ?

-

- Putain me prends pas pour un con. Des yeux comme les siens t'en croise pas à tous les coins de rue.

-

Foutu mascara !

Il avait fait exprès de lui rentrer dedans…

-

- Si tu le dis.

-

Quatre plonge ses mains dans le courant d'air chaud.

Trowa préfère plonger ses mains mouillées dans le cou de Quatre.

Frissons.

-

- Non mais ça va pas ? Dégage, pine d'huître.

- Ah non. Je n'ai pas viré systématiquement toutes tes connes pour qu'un connard me pique la place. T'étais censé être hétéro bordel de merde.

- Toi aussi, connard.

-

Quatre essaie de le virer mais Trowa le retourne.

Et le plaque contre la porte des commodités, qu'il verrouille au passage.

-

- Ton nana il vire. T'es à moi.

- Si je veux.

-

Trowa lui mord l'épaule en se frottant contre lui.

-

- Si tu veux ?

- …

-

Des lèvres sur une peau douce.

Ils se méprennent depuis des années.

Malentendus, mots trop entendus.

Et mots tus.

Motus, bouche décousue.

Quelques grammes de finesse…

-

- S'il te plaît ?

- Si… ta copine vire.

- J'ai pas de copine, Quatre. Ma cavalière c'est ma sœur. Vive les bals masqués.

- LA HONTE !

-

Dans ce monde de crush brut, comme le meilleur des champagnes..

Armani attrape sa bouche, aime, en prend, aime encore, en reprend, aime plus fort.

YSL lèche consciencieusement les lèvres qui prennent les siennes.

Comme un chat savourant son petit pot de crème.

Echec et mat.

* * *

**Retour à la salle principale, 02h00…**

-

**POV de Duo**

-

Cte barbe…

Ça fait un bail que Quatre est censé revenir et je dois avoir 25 roses sur la table de mecs pathétiques.

Mes pieds me font un mal de chien et j'ai chaud et qu'une envie, virer la tunique.

Mais on s'apercevrait que je suis plus plate que Jane Birkin.

J'en ai marre de bouffer et de me retenir de boire un coup.

Je marche, déterminé à aller m'isoler aux toilettes quand je sens quelqu'un m'attraper le bras.

-

- Encore seule ?

-

Il m'a fait sursauter le con.

Mais s'il n'était pas venu à ma rescousse je me serais vautré.

Il est tout le temps là, ça va être dur de lui résister.

Surtout que j'en ai de moins en moins envie et que je suis tout seul.

-

- Quatre ne devrait pas tarder.

- En attendant je reste avec vous si cela ne vous dérange pas.

- Votre amie…

- Est allée se repoudrer le nez. Vu le temps qu'elle y passe il y a dû y avoir la queue.

- Possible.

-

Il hèle un serveur.

Putain mon visage me démange.

J'ai la barbe qui pousse.

May-day may-day, Cendrillon se met en mode Barbe-Bleue.

-

- Garçon ? Deux coupes s'il vous plaît.

- Je ne…

- Je ne vous ai jamais vu avec un verre.

- Ah ? Je n'avais pas remarqué ?

-

Super

-

- Vous étiez collée au buffet, vous ne pouviez pas manquer l'alcool. Vous ne buvez pas ?

-

Si !

Mais je peux pas !

Quand je commence, je veux me resservir !

-

- C'est… ça ?

- Vous êtes enceinte ?

-

QUOI ?

-

- Mais non !

-

Ce con a parlé suffisamment fort pour que des têtes se retournent.

Du coup j'ai pas le choix : pour prouver que je ne suis pas « enceinte » – et éviter à Quatre de se retrouver en une des journaux -.

Je bois la coupe cul-sec.

Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, il me conduit à un endroit qui à tout l'air d'un salon privé avec tout plein de bonnes choses et de bon alcool. Yeppa !

Je sens la pointe de sa langue sur ma gorge.

Il me murmure.

-

- Jolie pomme d'Adam.

- …

-

Et merde…

ET MERDE !

GRILLE.

-

- Chuut… tu penses trop fort.

- …

- Je l'ai su dès le départ, tu n'étais pas crédible. Tu étais sexy, mignon dans tes pompes qui t'éclate les pieds, en fan de Flash Gordon qui ne s'assume pas. Mais pas crédible.

- ...

- En plus tu as des mains... si tu gifles des mecs tu leur prend tout le visage.

- ¤ marmonne ¤ C'est le basket.

- Tu es la femme la plus ridicule de l'histoire, Dale.

- Je le savais !

-

Heero… rugit.

-

- J'adore ta vraie voix… parle-moi encore.

-

J'adore la sienne.

Je craque.

-

- On ne peut pas… pas ici.

- Mais si on peut… Trowa a attrapé Quatre, depuis le temps qu'il le voulait. Tu entends ? Ce sont eux.

_- Hmm…. Tro…._

-

Ouais c'était bien la voix de Quatre.

Ça voulait dire que j'aurais pas de dessert ?

Je savais que c'était louche haine, que ça cachait des trucs.

Je pensais que Quatre était attiré et que l'autre était juste con…

Content que ce soit réciproque – bien couillons mais bon, du moment que ça leur plaît…

J'espère qu'ils ont verrouillé sinon c'est la merde, quoi.

J'ai pas fait ma meuf pendant toute la soirée pour qu'il ruine tout en cinq minutes !

Beau brun attrape mon verre, le dépose sur le comptoir de bois, près de la porte et continue à me parler.

-

- Mais…

- Et moi j'aimerais bien t'attraper toi.

- Ah…

-

On prend le temps de discuter, de connaître nos vies.

C'est un homme d'affaires et il a 28 ans.

Blablabla… et on a faim tous les deux, on se dévore des yeux.

On ne va pas tenir longtemps sans se toucher.

J'ai l'impression d'être un ado trop pressé, sauf que j'ai le cœur qui bat trop vite.

C'est ça le coup de foudre ?

On en vient à parler du yoga et évidemment on part en live, à raconter nos différentes expériences, nos cours, partager nos cultures…

Mais je le vois hocher la tête de plus en plus : il ne m'écoute plus, il a envie de moi.

Il a un sourire de petit garçon pris en faute.

-

- Je peux avoir des cours particuliers, dis ?

-

Il m'embrasse dans le cou.

Il essaie de me faire oublier que je suis en train de penser à…

Mais à quoi je pense ?

-

- Attends que je me démaquille, Chéri…

-

Evidemment c'est un homme.

Il a compris « attends que je me déshabille ».

Puis il a changé le « me » en « te ». Et me voilà nu sur un canapé de velours violet, le masque toujours sur mon nez.

On va se faire plaisir. On discutera après.

Un dernier mot ?

-

- Réléna ?

- N'est pas avec moi. Quatre ?

- On s'aime beaucoup mais on n'est pas amoureux.

- Fuckbuddies ?

- Non, on fait l'amour sans ambigüité. Ce n'est pas la même chose.

- Avec moi aussi ce sera sans ambigüité. Je ne partage pas mes trésors.

- Je ne partage pas les miens non plus.

-

Il ôte mon masque.

J'ôte le sien.

Je me mords la lèvre. C'est soudain tout ça.

C'est pas comme si on se cherchait pas depuis le début.

C'est pas comme s'il n'y avait pas ce petit courant électrique entre nous.

Autant faire parler la foudre, il y a de la douceur dans ses yeux et on a de bonnes capotes.

Alors on verra.

Il plonge sur ma bouche, la suçote doucement, caresse mon corps, mon visage… et grimace.

-

- Il faut vraiment que tu te démaquilles.

- Te l'avais dit… purée, c'est dur d'être une meuf. Heureusement que les roses du vase n'étaient pas pourries.

- Ben toutes ne venaient pas du vase... je suis parti acheter la tienne dehors.

- Quoi tu veux dire que c'est une rose congelée déguisée en rose réelle ? Qu'elle pue l'air wick et que j'ai le nez trop bouché pour le sentir ?

- ...

- Sors de ce canapé, mec indigne !

- C'est une rose authentique que j'ai été cueillir dans le vase de l'hôtel d'en face.

- Ah, c'est mieux...

-

-

**OWARI**

* * *

XD

Duo déguisé en nana, je pouvais pas le faire féminin c'était pas possible :)

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi Dame Coquillette

Merci et à peluche'

Mithy ¤ c'est une sale journée, je vais me coucher ¤


End file.
